How to Stop a War
by roseluva
Summary: AU. Collab fic with Phoenix of Starlight. World War III had just wrecked the world ridiculously, and in order to stop it, the people must find a way to entertain the royal family of Varia. B26, 6927, 6918, and possibly 1827. Rated T for language.
1. The Unfortunate End of the Beginning

A/N: Hello, this is Roseluva! XP Please enjoy this collab fic by me and the lovely Phoenix of Starlight! 8D (I was just having incredible fun to write ridiculous stuff...)

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

World War III, the largest world war in human history.

The damage caused by this war is enormous. Just a few months ago, this world was a wonderland. Blue sky, singing birds, green trees... And there was also no crazy princes massacring people.

One 'declaration-of-war' announcement, and that was all it took to turn this entire world into a complete shithole. The ridiculous declaration was announced as followed:

Dear friendly neighboring countries and countries on the other damn side of the world,  
We hereby declare war on you just because we are bored.  
Thank you for your attention and have a nice day,  
From, Varia

You may be surprised that for the first time, Germany did not start or was not the cause of this world war; instead, it was a kingdom named 'Varia'. Where 'Varia' is located is currently unknown, but attacks seemed to have been sent from the North Atlantic area, so 'Varia' is probably around there.

Anyhow, those crazy asses managed to turn the world upside down. People are scared to just step out of their houses, and not even one of the neighboring countries managed to stop them. And the Kokuyo kingdom was not an exception.

What made Kokuyo different, though, is that the royal family is mostly composed of illusionists. This made their kingdom much more durable than the others.

"And the king of the great Kokuyo... is a pineapple bastard who does not care about his son's feelings." The teal-haired 'princess', Fran, muttered in monotone while reading a newspaper article about the war. "Seriously, why the hell did he adopt me as a girl? If he likes cross-dressing, he should have cross-dressed himself since he has long hair anyways. Geez. "

'Princess' Fran is an amazing illusionist. When 'she' was just ten, 'she' was able to fool even the strongest of adults with 'her' illusions. However, 'her' talents can only be discovered by Mukuro, an illusionist even more gifted than Fran.

Right now, Fran is laying on 'her' bed, reading newspaper in an 'un-princessly' manner.

"FRAN!" The door to Fran's room suddenly busted open, revealing a panting Mukuro. He was probably running to Fran's room. "I have some good news for you!"

"What? Did you just get dumped by your crush?"

"HOW THE HELL DOES THAT SOUND LIKE GOOD NEWS TO YOU?" Mukuro yelled while still panting heavily, seemingly very tired. "No, that did not happen."

"It didn't happen? That's sad. You should have been dumped a long time ago." Fran made a 'tsk' noise while shaking 'her' head in disapproval. "So what is the good news then?"

"I just found a way to stop the war."

Now Fran is interested. The war has only started a few months ago and it was already a disaster. Fran had gotten quite annoyed with being protected by big, buff, and ugly bodyguards like a girl.

It seemed to Fran that Mukuro never noticed that Fran is actually a 'he'.

"So tell me. What's your big plan?" Fran curiously put down the newspaper he had in his hands.

"I had talked with Xanxus, the king of Varia. Just as the war declaration has stated, they only declared the war because the people of the Varia kingdom are bored."

"So what? How would you stop them?" Fran asked impatiently in monotone. "Get to the point, pineapple master."

"I am NOT a pineapple! Do NOT call your father a pineapple!"

"Just tell me how you will stop them."

"Well, Xanxus told me that if I can somehow get his royal family entertained, then he will stop the war. I offered a solution, and both Xanxus and Prince Belphegor agreed with it."

On the inside, Fran was frowning, but he never showed the frown physically on his face. He knows that if Prince Belphegor of Varia - the crazy badass prince that massacres people everyday - agreed with this plan, then this cannot possibly be a good plan.

"What the hell did you propose to them?" Fran asked, hoping that it cannot be that bad.

"Princess Fran will be married to Prince Belphegor."

It would seem like Mukuro STILL does not realize that Fran is a male.

Fran deadpanned, burning with anger past his emotionless mask. "Stupid pineapple," he growled. "You didn't even think about me. Burn in hell."

"Fran! Do NOT call me a pineapple!" Mukuro cried. "And be nice to your father!"

"Tch."

"Stop that!"

Fran flopped down on his bed, officially pissed off. Why the hell did he have to marry some maniacal prince who killed people? That barely even made sense! Besides, what kind of entertainment would they try to use him for, anyway.

'Well, he IS a prince,' Fran thought. 'So at least he's not super old.'

Even as he thought that, Fran knew that the path lying before him was a crappy one. "Stupid, stupid pineapple," he spat one more time, just to be rebellious.

Mukuro looked at him, disappointment masked in his ruby-saphire gaze. He knew that Fran wouldn't enjoy this arrangement, he knew that he was setting his _princess's_ life in danger. But at the same time, he knew it was for the best of the kingdom.

Maybe even in the best interest of the world.

And so, Mukuro solemnly left the room, whispering, "Sleep well tonight, princess..."

Tomorrow is definitely not the next day. Never.

This concept is complete bullshit. Everyone knows that. But Fran would still self-hypnotize himself into thinking that this concept is correct. Why? This is because of a tradition that is applicable to all royal families nowadays.

'If a marriage proposal had been made by the parents, then the future husband and wife shall meet THE NEXT DAY after the proposal had been made.'

Fran couldn't sleep. He had been constantly looking at the clock, checking the time to see whether it is tomorrow yet.

"4:59 am." Fran muttered. "I hate 'tomorrow'. I hate today. Today is not the 'next day'. Today is not..." Fran yawned while saying self-hypnotizing words. "Not the next day."

Fran didn't know that he managed to fall asleep for three hours before his human alarm woke him up.

"FRAN! Wake up! Today is the next day! Are you excited?" A voice rang inside Fran's bedroom.

What his human alarm earned from yelling this out - was a direct punch in the face.

"Ow, Fran, you are a princess." His human alarm, also known as his father, Mukuro, was barely able to protect his beautiful face from being injured. "Honestly, I don't mind if you do this to me, but you can't act like that when you meet the prince!"

Fran does not glare at people. No exceptions. An exception disproves the rule. But he can get pretty close to it.

"..." Mukuro found it a little awkward when Fran 'stared' at him angrily. "Fran... It's time to go. But you can take your time to get dressed, literally. Be dressed in a dress. You are going to meet the prince."

And Fran did take his time. He took about two hours just to get changed.

"Fran. I change my mind. Hurry up and let's go already." Mukuro sighed impatiently.

After one hour of getting ready for the trip and three hours of traveling, they finally arrived at their destination. The Varia castle.

"Be sure to be polite when y-" Mukuro did not even get to finish his sentence before Fran kicked the front door open and charged in like a man with flames of fury.

All royal castles are big, and Fran got lost inside the castle. That did not stop him though, until Fran finally sees a living person in which he can ask the way to the prince's room.

"Hey. You. Over there." Fran pointed at a random person and said in monotone. "Where the hell is the prince?"

"Shishi, why do you need to find the prince, little rude lady?" The person Fran was pointing at answered with a strange laugh.

"I believe it's none of your business." Fran told him.

"Oh, and I believe it IS my business, my dear Fran, princess of Kokuyo." The blond-haired man grinned. "Because I, am Prince Belphegor."

Fran could not believe his ears. However, he just noticed the crown in the midst of the messy hair of the person in front of him.

Great.

This day is not getting any better.

Fran facepalmed comically. "You? Mister snobby little brat? Princely prince-san is a brat? Spoiled rotten brat? Who apparently enjoys killing people? Maniacal princely brat? That you?"

"Shishishishi, you're quite the foulmouthed little princess, aren't you?" Belphegor snickered, drawing a knife out of his coat and flipping it in his hand. "Well, whatever. Come here, the prince's room is over here~."

As Bel began to walk away, however, he noticed that his alleged princess was not taking pursuit. "Princess?" he murmured, glancing back at the teal-haired one. "You coming or what?"

With obvious hesitance, Fran stepped towards the prince, and was soon following him at a less-than-intimate distance. He huffed with frustration as the two of them came over to a door, and walked into a room.

Belphegor sat down on the bed and folded his legs, before patting the space next to him. "C'mere, princess," he giggled, and Fran followed after him with a look of disgust.

Sitting down right next to the shitty prince is not a problem. Sitting next to him in a super long dress and high heels is a big damn issue.

'How do women live in these things?' Fran thought. He will not allow himself to suffer through the humiliation of falling down in front of that stupid grinning arrogant prince because of being unable to balance with high heels.

"What's wrong, froggy? Can't come over here because you are too tired?" Bel asked as if he already knows the answer.

Froggy?

"Wow, I didn't know that the prince is blind." Fran insulted in monotone, enjoying the moment he saw Bel's grin fade away from his face.

"The prince is not blind you dumbass frog!" Bel yelled at Fran angrily and darted three knives right at Fran. All three of the knives hit their target perfectly.

"Ow, ow, ow. Fine, the prince is not blind. Or else he wouldn't have been able to aim at me." Fran groaned in monotone, seemingly(?) in pain.

"Pity, you are still alive." Bel said, and his grin returned. "Well, aren't you interesting, frog? The prince has never seen anyone who can survive his attacks."

"And aren't you very cruel, Belphegor, just about to kill your future... wife on the very first day you see hi-... her?" Fran corrected himself in order not the let Bel know the truth just yet.

"Hey, what were those pauses?" Bel asked curiously as if he was a young child. "Shishishi, whatever." Bel stood up from the bed and walked towards the still-standing-at-the-same-spot Fran. "Call me Bel, my froggy princess, and we shall have 'fun' together."

Right now, Fran is not entirely sure what is the definition of 'fun'.

"I am not a frog, Bel." Fran argued in monotone.

"You sure look like one though, ushishi." Bel took hold of Fran's slim, girly hand. "The prince shall make you his possession after our marriage. But right now, let the prince introduce you to his family."

As it turned out, Belphegor's so-called family was as warped as the prince himself, and Fran was just about to discover that for himself.

"First, there's the king, Xanxus, whom everyone here blindly and foolishly follows!" Bel said, having dragged Fran over to Xanxus's throne. The king himself was thankfully asleep, but that didn't put a damper on the prince's loud tone. "He's kind of useless at times, like when he punishes me for playing with kitchenware or throwing stuff at the servants... but he always pulls together right there at the end! Ushishishishi~."

The prince grabbed Fran's wrist, and began to lead him off again. "Uff, wanna go outside," the prince hummed to himself. "Perfect! I'll show you the royal hunting dog!"

He and Fran walked outside of the castle, and over to a mini castle that was definitely a less degrading version of a dog house. "Come here, Levi, come 'ere, c'mon!" Bel coaxed. To Fran's horror, it wasn't a dog that peered out of the house, but an extremely unsightly man with an insane mustache and beard combo.

"Bel, can we not... can we go?" Fran said awkwardly. The prince giggled, and took Fran by the waist to lead him back in.

"Shishishi~ That's right. There's still many more in the family for my little froggy princess to meet~."

"Many more?" Fran gulped. He wasn't quite ready to accept his horrible new life in the Varia castle. "Bel, I have to go."

"Go?" Bel asked. "Go where?"

"Just... Go-somewhere-that-is-not-here." Fran said.

"... Oh!" Bel grinned as if he just realized something. "It's over there!"

Bel dragged Fran all across the extremely long hallway. Fran had no clue where Bel was dragging him, but his instinct told him that it cannot possibly be anything good. "... Where are we going, Bel?" Fran asked, wanted to make sure that his future husband is not doing anything stupid again.

"Bathroom?" Bel said. "The prince thought you needed to 'go'."

Oh. OH.

"Right. Thank you." Fran sighed, somewhat relieved. But almost immediately after arriving at the 'royal bathroom', Fran frowned on the inside. "Bel, why does the castle even need to separate the male and the female bathroom since the royal family is the only one using it anyways?"

"Because we hold banquets sometimes and it's better to separate them." Bel answered in a curious manner. "What's wrong?"

"Is there only one bathroom in this huge castle?"

"Of course not! What are you thinking, froggy princess?"

Not even Fran knows what he was thinking. However, he truly understood that he was stuck in a terrible situation. The other bathrooms maybe a mile away from here, and it would just be strange to ask Bel to bring him there.

Right now, Fran has two choices.

He had to either spoil the secret and go to the male bathroom, or hurt his own pride and go to the female bathroom.

"... I can do this, I can do this, I can..." Fran muttered to himself in monotone, leaving a confused prince right next to him. Fran stomped towards the female bathroom and slammed the door open with his 'manly' arms.

His courage was gone completely after seeing a flamboyant man inside a FEMALE bathroom.

"Ahhhhh... Well, I guess I shouldn't be that surprised after seeing Levi in the backyard... BUT STILL!" Fran yelled in monotone. This is utterly ridiculous and simply unacceptable! Why is a man (Fran doesn't count, even though he wants to be treated as a man) inside the female bathroom?

"Mou, what is this pretty young boy doing here?" The flamboyant man asked, and Fran was shocked.

'Boy? Finally! Someone realizes that I am a male!' Fran thought.

"Boy? What are you talking about, Lussuria? Shishishi~" Bel laughed. "This is my pretty froggy princess from Kokuyo, Fran."

"Princess?" Lussuria scanned Fran carefully, as if he found something suspicious about Fran, and then he started giggling.

Oh my lord. There is no one sane in this castle!

"Ugh, Bel, nevermind that, let's just go," Fran sighed.

"Do you mean go as in go? Or go as in GO?" Bel asked. Fran glared at the prince, but it couldn't really be seen through his deadpan.

"I mean go as in leave," he muttered.

"Oh, okay~," the prince said, not even dropping his cheerfulness for a second. "Feels not right having my princess around our maid-man anyway."

'Sounds like I'm not the only one who Bel can't distinguish as a man,' Fran inwardly sneered.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIII!" came an echo of a scream through the halls. "YOU DAMN BABIES! YOU EXPECT ME TO GIVE THIS CRAP TO THE KING? DO IT AGAIN!"

"Let me guess," Fran snorted. "The queen?"

"Wow! Froggy's a psychic princess!" Bel announced, grinning. The teal-haired male lost all color in his face upon realizing he was right.

"What? But... but that was obviously a man," Fran said, pointing in the direction of the sound.

"Yeah? So?" Bel answered. Fran stood there, still awkward, when the prince grabbed his arm and began to drag him away once more. "Here, you need to meet Queen Squalo next~"

Fran had no choice. He was dragged into what must've been the royal kitchen, where a woman with silver hair was sitting in a chair, arms and legs crossed. However, Fran soon realized that this alleged 'woman' was in fact another man, for 'she' stood right up, and screamed, "BEL! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT COMING INTO THE KITCHEN WHILE WE'RE COOKING FOR YOUR FATHER? WHO'S THAT BRAT?"

"Ahem! This 'brat' is my wife to-be!" Belphegor announced, holding Fran close to him. "And I would appreciate it if you didn't hurt her feelings." Squalo paused, perplexed, and leapt down from the chair he was standing on, before walking up to Fran, and grabbing his chin.

"Hmm," he hummed. "Wife, huh? Bel, you brat. You're just like your father."

"What's that supposed to mean?" the prince muttered.

Squalo glanced at him, and sighed. "You're completely oblivious to some things. But for your so-called _girlfriend's_ sake, I'll keep quiet."

Fran gulped as the shark walked away, and Bel snickered, holding Fran close to him in a suprisingly warm embrace. "Everyone's acting strange lately, hm, Froggy?" he sighed.

"No kidding," Fran answered, his lips just hinting at the possibility of the slightest beginnings of a grin.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

A/N: Phoenix of Starlight here! ... I don't really have anything to say! But please review! XD


	2. Shiny Pineapple Magic

A/N: Phoenix here again. I like pineapples. XD I enjoyed writing a little 6918 in this chapter. Mukuro's such a jerk.

Important chapter warning: Filled with idiotic pineapples. Don't read if you are allergic.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

As usual, the Varia castle stood proud and tall. In the mornings, usually around 5:00 when nobody is awake, the Varia would seem peaceful. Way too peaceful. After someone wakes up, the peacefulness of the entire palace will be destroyed by what is known as a 'domino effect'.

And the Varia castle still stands tall, completely ignoring the internal conflicts happening inside of it.

RING. RING. RING.

"WHAT." The voice that just talked through the phone sounded extremely tired, frustrated, and... monotoned?

"Fran?" Mukuro's voice reached the other side of the phone. "How was the first day?" Something made of glass on the other side of the phone just shattered, and that made Mukuro worried.

"Don't you worry, my pineapple bastardly father. I am _completely in love_ with the prince of Varia." Fran muttered in monotone, and Mukuro heard something broke again in the background. "See, even my future husband agrees with me."

Bel took over the phone. "Shishishi, exactly, king of Kokuyo. Fran is in good hands. See, Fran and the prince are so in love with each other that we are right now throwing stuff at each oth-..."

The voice was suddenly cut off as Fran took the phone back. "There. I'm hanging up now. Goodbye and I hope you go to hell, 'dear' father."

And Fran hung up.

* * *

Honestly, Mukuro doesn't really care about Fran. Seriously, someone can ask Mukuro and he will spit out the exact same answer. But as a 'responsible' father (self-proclaimed), he has the responsibility to check whether his 'daughter' is doing fine in 'her' future husband's castle.

Because he was such a responsible father, he used up all his time 'taking care of Fran'(/ stalking his crush). Well, after knowing that Fran is _obviously doing fine_, he will be free to do whatever he wishes!

And who might Mukuro's crush be? It is the prince of the Vongola kingdom, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Sadly, because Tsunayoshi is awfully popular among his family and royal families from other places, it was hard for Mukuro to reach Tsunayoshi when Fran was with him.

_Today._

**TODAY IS THE CHARM.**

Mukuro arrived at the Vongola castle, and took a deep breath before ringing the bell before the gate.

The gates slowly opened, a red light on a security camera flashed in what Mukuro hoped to be approval. The king of Kokuyo slowly made his way over the royal grounds, headed towards the castle, when he heard something else. He turned just in time to see a little lion cub spring out and grab on to his ankle.

"Oya oya?" he murmured, grinning creepily. "Is that all you've got?" Mukuro leaned down and tried to shoo away the little animal, but he soon received a claw across his cheek, and he gasped, standing straight again. "Oh, come on, I finally get past the gates after years of being held back by Fran, and now I'm being stalled by a-"

"Natsu!" came a light, but clearly male voice. Mukuro turned, and flushed to see his crush, running towards him with open arms. The king of Kokuyo sighed in bliss, smiling, and he held open his own, when Tsunayoshi instead picked up the small lion cub. "Always running off like that... sheesh. And stop attacking our guests!" The prince at last took notice of Mukuro, and he paused. "The king of Kokuyo kingdom? What are you doing here?" he asked.

Mukuro snapped out of his daze and did a very rare reality check. This was the prince of Vongola kindgom. One wrong move could get him executed. They were years apart in age - there was simply no way for him to pronounce his love without being stuck in a remarkably awkward situation.

But, being the silly pineapple-headed king he was, Mukuro took it upon himself to ignore reason.

"I LOVE YOU." He announced proudly.

Tsunayoshi paused, and Mukuro grew hopeful as a light blush crossed his cheeks. The prince was staring at Mukuro, and that made Mukuro nervous. Shit, was something sticking on his face? Mukuro just remembered that he was too happy about seeing Tsunayoshi today that he rushed out his house without carefully cleaning his handsome, charming, c-... Oh wait, Tsunayoshi was probably just staring at his handsome face. Kufufufu, good job, Rokudo Mukuro! You have successfully captivated the prince of Vongola (even though he had no what-so-ever idea on what Tsunayoshi was actually staring at).

After staring for a while, probably spacing off in shock, the prince finally snapped out of it and ran off towards the castle, shouting, "GUARDS!"

Great. Mukuro's life is officially over. He made Tsunayoshi run away from him. He made Tsunayoshi call the guards just to lock him out...

"Tsunayoshi-kun!" Mukuro cried. "Please don't do this to me!"

And the lovely Vongola prince did stop running and looked back at him with an angry face. Somehow, that angry face just looks so... filled with kawaii-ness and moe-ness... and...

"Ku...Kufufufufu...KUHAHAHA." Mukuro laughed, and that even creeped the guards out. "Tsunayoshi-kun, don't you dare think that these stupid guards can stop me from possessing you! I have been through all six paths to Hades and these guards are like nothing compared to that!"

Mukuro's right eye glowed in a bright red. Tsunayoshi didn't really understand how, but the guards that were supposed to be protecting him all died in just a few seconds. So now, like a rabbit cornered by a pineapple predator, Tsunayoshi lost his ability to run away.

"Ahhhhh..." The prince of Vongola trembled as he spoke, obviously scared of Mukuro right now. "Mukuro... kun?"

"Yes, my dear Tsunayoshi-kun?"

Now that is just... creepy. Who the heck calls someone 'dear' on the very first day they actually meet?

(Bel sneezed, which is very strange for him because he had never fallen sick before. Fran, who was beside him, told him that 'you must have been cursed by the pineapple fairy' in monotone.)

"I... I-" Tsunayoshi stuttered, "I hate you!"

And Tsunayoshi managed to escape.

Now Mukuro is officially doomed for the rest of his life. Or so he thinks.

Since that day, Mukuro had been visiting the Vongola castle every day. However, every time he steps into the five-mile radius of the Vongola castle, he gets stopped by security guards.

"How the hell does he know that I'm coming every single time?" Mukuro yelled at the guards in frustration.

"Every single time you come close, his royal highness will suddenly feel scared and yell 'HE'S COMING! Mukuro is coming!'." One of the guards reported. "Now can you just go away and save both of us some time?"

It would seem like the prince had developed an ability to sense him whenever he enters the five mile radius.

Finally, Mukuro got tired of getting kicked out every single time, and he decides to use a new tactic.

Years ago, the kingdoms of Kokuyo and nearby Namimori had been locked in a fierce war. One which killed off many of their best soldiers. But the kings remained, and continued to despise each other.

Hibari Kyoya, the king of Namimori, was known to defend the kingdom of Vongola from time to time, a fact that Mukuro knew all too well. And so, he determined, if he could get himself close to Hibari, he could get himself close to his love.

Mukuro walked up to the castle that bore Hibari Kyoya in it. Here, there were no guards. No soldiers. No servants. Hibari was the one man royal family, the one man military, the one man hoarde of farmers, the one man pack of criminals and the one man etc. people. Namimori had a population of under ten, and yet it was still one of the strongest, and most dangerous, kingdoms.

The king of Kokuyo could appreciate that.

And so, Mukuro entered the castle, and made his way up to the roof, where he knew from experience he would find Hibari Kyoya. As he walked towards the raven-haired king of Namimori, he bowed low. "Hibari Kyoya? I come in pea-"

"Save your breath, herbivore," came the deep voice. Hibari stood up, clearly well rested, and he stalked up to the king, before muttering, "Why are you here, Kokuyo's biggest fruithead?"

Mukuro snorted, offended, but continued, "I'm here to ask a favor."

"And what makes you think I would accept a request from someone like you?" Hibari said, putting a light and painful emphasis on 'you' as he husked the sentence against Mukuro's ear.

"Uh- well, hear me out," Mukuro said, blushing just a little. "This request involves Prince Sawada of the Vongola."

Hibari paused, clearly perplexed, and he backed off, his steely gray eyes displaying the fact that he was at last ready to take the pineapple seriously. "What about him?" Hibari muttered.

"I want to get close to him," Mukuro started. Hibari's eyes immediately flashed with disapproval, and the Kokuyo king gasped as he was sent to the ground with a swipe of Hibari's choice weapon - a tonfa.

"You're sick," Hibari growled. "If you even think of getting close to Tsunayoshi again, I will bite you to death."

Something in that line prompted the pineapple. And so, with a glint of his mismatched gaze, he bravely uttered,

"Try me."

* * *

"Why did I just get the feeling that my father is screwing himself up?" Fran asked himself.

Fran is currently on his way to the Vongola castle since he wanted to break free of the insane, mad, annoying, fake prince gifted in stupidity. Incidentally, Fran and Tsunayoshi from Vongola are best friends. No matter how much Fran insults him, calling him 'No-good Tsuna' and 'Tuna Fish', the prince of Vongola doesn't seem to mind.

Too bad for Mukuro, Fran never told him about knowing Tsunayoshi as a friend, so Mukuro always thought that Fran was just a bother.

"Oh, it's Fran-san! Good morning!" Tsunayoshi greeted with an angelic smile, "Your father came... several weeks ago."

"Yep. My father screwed himself up." Fran thought out loud. "Knowing him, he probably has a shitty backup plan that will fail as well."

"... A backup plan?" Tsuna's face lost most of its color. "What will he do?"

"Taking considerations into today's weather, wind directions, the land area and human population of Vongola kingdom, the amount of people in your army, his mood lately and the amount of momentum that he has, I'd say he went to Namimori." Fran, with his deadpan, looked into the sky as if thinking thoughtfully.

"Oh no! I just sent my friend Dino-san there to give Hibari-san a message!"

* * *

"Yo, Kyoya, I'm here to g-... What in the name of Vongola happened here?" Dino had just arrived in the Namimori castle, just to realize that the interior was almost completely crumbled into pieces. "It looks worse than the last time Kyoya and I had a fight!"

In the back of the castle, a voice yelled, "Stop running, you cowardly pineapple!" That was probably Hibari.

"Kufufu, if you count dodging your attacks as running away, then I won't stop (who would want to harm their own beautiful handsome face?); Hibari Kyoya, why can't you just calm down and let us talk peacefully."

"Never, talking peacefully is for herbivores, idiots, and Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Well, then I guess this won't stop until one of them is taken down..." Dino scratched his head and concluded, "Now what to do...?"

Dino was a man who wasn't very good when it came to spur-of-the-moment decisions. And usually, when he made one, it backfired horribly on him. Even so, the very moment Dino got an idea, he used it.

"Calm down!" he shouted, lashing out his whip. Mukuro and Hibari were both caught off guard, as they had been in their own little blood-soaked world up until that point. But upon being tied together in a whip, the both of them fell painfully down. The two kings slowly came to their senses, and tensed like statues when they locked gazes. Dino's whip had completely wrapped them up, and now, they were pressed chest-to-chest, shoulder-to-shoulder, and almost nose-to-nose.

It was quite the predicament.

"Get away from me, herbivore," Hibari muttered through clenched teeth.

"Fufufu~ You know I can't move," Mukuro chuckled nervously, twitching a bit. "Besides, I'm sure you adore staring at my beautiful face, don't you, Kyoya?"

"I'm going to bite you to death," Hibari threatened for the umpteenth time that day. Mukuro sighed, and rolled his eyes.

"You can't do anything to me like this, Kyoya," he huffed, trying and failing to turn away. Hibari smirked.

"Is that what you think?"

It was only moments after that Mukuro was screaming for Dino to help him, and Hibari was gnawing fiercely against his shoulder.

"Untie us! Untie us right now!" he shouted. "I need to get away from this cannibalistic maniac!"

Dino looked at the two, totally awkward, and shrugged. "Well, I guess that's another backfire on me," he sighed.

"Damn Dino, just untie us before I literally die from his bite-... AH, stop, Kyoya! This hurts!" Mukuro yelled at Hibari, unable to do a thing.

"Serves you right." It seemed to Mukuro that Hibari didn't plan to stop anytime soon.

"All right, Kyoya, just stop before you kill him. I'll untie you now." Dino sighed at the immature adults in front of them. Jeez, how old are they? Five?

All of a sudden, something went swiftly through the air and was about to slash through the tied-up whip. Fortunately, Dino was able to untie the whip fast enough for both Hibari and Mukuro to dodge.

"Ushishishi~ Hello, Kings of whatever-country-you-are-from! I, am Prince Belphe-" The speaker, who was obviously Bel, got cut off by a smack in the face.

"Shut the hell up, future husband. I can't believe you didn't kill my father!" Fran, who arrived right after him, made an emotionless pout (if there is ever such a thing). "But like, whoa, I cannot believe pineapple father is a bottom."

Just great. More immature people. Well, at least these people are still very young.

"Fran, what are you doing here?" Mukuro, who was surprised and angered at the same time, asked.

"I am here to kill you of course. Your death will make this world a much better place, and stupid dame-Tsuna won't whine about you going to his castle anymore." Fran told him bluntly.

"You went to see Tsunayoshi?"

"Shishishi, if you are going to ask Fran whether he can bring you there, then you should just give up for now. After all, your skylark boyfriend Hibari may get jealous~ And Sawada probably doesn't want to see the bite mark on your shoulder. Just saying." Belphegor laughed.

"Shit, the bite mark! No! Kyoya, you just ruined my chance to get close to the Vongola prince!" Mukuro cried, and Fran just rolled his eyes.

"Stupid ass father does not remember that he is an illusionist and can cover up that bite mark." Fran stated, which just reminded Mukuro about that.

"Right! Of course! I can cover this up with an illusion! Kufufufu! Nothing stops the greatest illusionist in the world! Me!" Mukuro laughed in a creepy way, and casted an illusion on himself so that the bite mark is temporarily gone.

"Good for you, pineapple father. Now would you please reflect on your immature and inappropriate actions towards the King of Namimori and dame-Tsuna?" Fran asked in monotone.

And Mukuro probably was not listening to his 'daughter'.

"If I use an illusion to make myself look better, will Tsunayoshi-kun like me better?" Mukuro wondered out loud.

"Your father is a jerk." Bel laughed, pulling Fran with him, "Come on, let's leave them alone and we can go to have some fun together~"

-(five days later)-

It was a very nice morning. The doorbell rang and the lovely prince, Sawada Tsunayoshi, opened the door.

Mukuro was there.

Crap.

"... Mukuro-kun?" The young prince had absolutely no idea what Mukuro was doing, but Mukuro looked... shiny. Not as in the physical-attraction-eye-filter kind of shiny nor the oh-I-am-attracted-to-you-uncontrollably-and-I-don't-even-know-why-eye-filter kind of shiny. Mukuro was shining. Literally.

"How was your day, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro asked with confidence.

"You just ruined it." This was something that Tsuna learned from Fran.

"Go-... Wait, what?" Mukuro was not able to immediately recover from the shock.

"I'm sorry, Mukuro-kun... But... Can you leave me alone for a while?" Tsuna gave him a nervous smile and closed the door without letting Mukuro into the castle.

All hopes were lost for Mukuro. For now at least.

"I wonder what happened to that pineapple fairy." Fran wondered as Mukuro sulks in the dark corner. "Probably got dumped by his crush. Just as expected."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

A/N: Roseluva here! Poor Mukuro, I just love bullying him. XD Please review!


	3. The Ultimate Gender Test

A/N: Hey this is Roseluva! I am so SO SORRY for the late update! I was banned from my computer once again... (silently sobs in the dark corner)

Anyways, here is the update. XD

* * *

Fran slowly sat up, sore and exhausted after spending many nights on Prince Belphegor's ever-so-romantic and soft... _couch_. "Ugh...," he groaned, looking at the digital clock that Bel had set up beside him. The previous weeks were just... endless suffering. As a princess, Fran doesn't even have a bed to sleep in! For week! Fran sighed, wanted to complain, but he didn't want to wake up 'sleeping beauty' over in the bed. And so, Fran quietly slipped out from beneath his blanket, and left the room, having decided that the castle was safer than Belphegor himself.

The teal-haired male headed along through the halls, sighing, folding his hands behind his head. "It won't be long now," he wondered aloud. "Soon, Belphegor and I are going to be... prince and princess." A part of Fran wished he could call himself a prince. Call himself a husband.

Call himself a man.

Because being a so-called girl sucked.

"Oh? Princess Fran, hello," said a cheerful voice. Fran looked up to see the flamboyant male-maid that he fatefully met in the female bathroom several weeks ago, and, if it was possible, he would've immediately frowned. "Where's Bel?"

"Asleep," Fran muttered.

"Oh, typical Belphegor~," said Lussuria, smiling. "Well, I haven't had a chance to get to know you very well, and as you can imagine, Queen Squalo and I are just dying to meet the lucky one! So come along now~"

Fran sighed as he was dragged away by the servant, and he soon found himself in the middle of some sort of girl talk with Lussuria and Squalo.

"So, Fran, you're going to have to tell me," Squalo hissed, leaning in. "Why are you letting Belphegor think that you're a girl?"

Fran gulped.

The pressure was on.

"Uhhhhh, because I don't have a choice?" Fran cursed himself at the back of his mind for getting up early.

"But honey! You do have a choice! You can clearly tell we are both male, right?" Lussuria asked with his high-pitched tone, which annoyed Fran.

"And I thought that you would kick me out." Fran argued.

"We would have kicked you out a long time ago if we had a damn problem with that." Squalo countered back with a face somewhat like a glare, but not quite.

"It will surprise Bel and make him want to kill me!" Fran blurted out. Yes, that was the top reason he can think of in his mind right now.

"I bet you Bel-chan won't do that." Lussuria smiled in a creepy way. "After all, that child is too much like his father!"

Too much like his father? Well, Fran had never had an actual conversation with Xanxus, and Fran was never permitted in his room, so Fran rarely has a chance to see him and doesn't know about his personality. Probably very violent though.

"Think about it, Fran. You can't hide it from the prince brat forever." Squalo warned, and he knew Fran understood that because Fran nodded. "Go back to your room and think about how you would tell him."

Fran sighed after escaping the questioning. He went back to his room that he shares with Belpehgor and entered the bathroom that is inside. He really needs some water to wake him up, Fran decided in frustration, and slammed the bathroom door behind him.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

SLAM.

Prince Belphegor had no idea what sound woke him up, but... "Ushishishi, it was probably Mom and Dad fighting," Belpehgor concluded as he stretched like a cat on his bed. "Hmm, the prince wonders where his frog is."

He noticed that Fran was not here.

"Whatever. It's not like I actually care about that frog," Bel grinned, "Time to brush my princely teeth and wash my princely face."

The prince jumped off his bed and happily walked towards the bathroom door, completely unaware that it was closed and probably someone is inside, and opened the door.

Silence filled the air as a pair of emerald eyes met... eyes covered by hair.

"Belphegor... Get out," Fran snarled, his eyes almost angry.

Seeing as his frog was undressing to get in the shower, Bel quickly ran out and slammed the door shut, flushing red. "S-sorry! The prince swears he didn't see anything! Except your really cute backside!"

Fran had the sudden urge to kill his future husband.

The prince slowly calmed down, his face gradually losing its red color, and he paused. 'Hey... Froggy... is a girl, right?' he thought. 'Huh. Are girls usually that flat-chested? And Froggy isn't very curvy either...' Even as he thought that, it was a fact that Froggy had covered himself up before Bel could see anything too private. "Ushishi~ Time to pay my mother a visit on this question."

Belphegor strode happily down the halls, and walked into the kitchen, where he found Lussuria and Squalo. He frowned. "Mama, your not up to anything with Lussuria, are you?" he asked awkwardly.

"Wha- VOOOI! I WOULD NEVER INTERACT WITH THIS STUPID PEASANT!" the queen shouted. "Why are you here, Bel?" he growled.

"Froggy is a girl, right?" Belphegor asked innocently. Squalo facepalmed, and Lussuria immediately stepped in.

"Yes, Bel, why do you ask?" he answered. The prince blushed, an image of Fran's slim back flashing through his less-innocent mind.

"N-no reason, ushishishi~," he giggled, before stepping out. "I'm just gonna... go..."

Squalo glared at Lussuria once the prince had left. "What the hell are you thinking?" he growled. Lussuria clicked his tongue.

"Dear little Franny is scared of Bel, isn't he? I just want him to see firsthand how Bel will react when he finds out."

"And we're expecting something like how Xanxus reacted, right?" Squalo sighed.

Lussuria giggled, before imitating the king, "Oh? You're a man? I thought you were a freaking ugly chick."

Squalo shrugged, before continuing the line, "Now get in bed..."

"And no more of that 'shy' crap," Lussuria completed, before breaking once more into laughs. "Yes, Squ, you always say that Bel takes after his father. I'm sure he'll be completely neutral."

Belphegor himself, however, never thought about what he would do if Fran is a male. Right now, he is just plain curious.

"Hm, is there some way that the prince can find out whether Fran is... huh?" Belphegor grinned, and with an epiphany just crossed his mind, he slipped into his own room in which he and his future wife shared. "Ushishi, found it~ Fran's cell phone~" Belphegor held it happily and dialed a number.

Beep, beep, beeeeeeeep... And the person on the other side of the phone picked up.

"Kufufufu, little one, it is about time you finally call your father; you have ignored me ever since I adopted you. You have to learn how to rely on your father for once, and mind you, I am completely a reliable person. Your loving hate and hateful love towards your father pains me too much. I understand that you don't live a very good life as a child. You-"

"Uh, Rokudo Mukuro?" Bel said when he realized that Mukuro was just going to ramble on and on. No wonder Fran never calls him. "This is Belphegor, not Fran."

"Oh."

"And the prince doesn't think Fran loves you at all. Not loving hate or hateful love. Just pure hate."

"Yeah, I figured." Mukuro sighed. "So why did you call me?"

"The prince was wondering about... Fran's gender." Belphegor said. "I was wondering if you can tell me something."

"Uh, obviously female?" Mukuro didn't get what Bel was asking.

"Well, what the prince mean is... Fran is not as female as the prince thought females should be..." Bel found it very hard to tell Mukuro what he saw, so he skipped that part.

"Then you can put Fran through a test, hm?" Mukuro's voice suddenly sounded... mischievous. "There are somethings that only females would do and males won't."

"Like what?" Bel asked curiously, wanting to test Fran out.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Fran was just strolling in the Varia castle casually, and Bel figured that it would be the best time to test him.

"Froggy!" Bel called for Fran, catching his attention. "The prince has something to give you."

"Huh, that's not usual of you, Bel. So, what did you get me?" Fran asked, and received an unexpected gift.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

"So, what happened?" Mukuro asked through the phone, curious about the result.

"She kicked the prince. Is that supposed to happen?" Belpehgor asked, not very happy with the result.

"What? Did you follow my instructions?"

"Yeah, the prince did! You said that women like jewelry and even if they don't like it, they won't reject it, right? Then why did she kick me?" Bel made a 'hmph' sound, very unhappy getting kicked by his future wife.

"Well, what did you give her?"

"A froggy necklace." Bel answered honestly. "The prince thought she would like it, and even told her that it suits her very well."

"... Then she would have kicked you regardless of her gender." Mukuro face-palmed, even though Bel couldn't see it. "Fran hates frogs."

"What? Since when?" Bel seemed surprised.

"Ever since you called her a frog." Mukuro also rolled his eyes, knowing that Bel couldn't see it. "Now let's see how Fran will react to the next test... kufufufu."

"What is it?" Bel asked, hoping it was a test that wouldn't get him kicked.

Mukuro was a very, very stereotypical pineapple. And as such, "Get her some flowers. A male wouldn't like that, would they?"

Bel felt a little pressured here, because he did like it whenever someone gave him a rose. "R-right," he answered with a lopsided grin. "Okay..."

The prince headed out, and picked a few flowers from the royal gardens, before walking back over to Fran and giving them to him. Fran looked intrested for a moment, but when a bee flew out of a tulip, he was less amused.

Bel found himself kicked again.

"Anyway, Bel, ignoring your desperate attempts to get my attention," Fran murmured. "Have you seen my phone?"

Belphegor gulped.

"Phone?" Bel grinned nervously as he tried to make up an excuse in his mind. "Nope. Haven't seen it. What does Froggy need it for?"

"Well, actually, I brought it to the Vongola kingdom yesterday..." Fran spoke in monotone. "And then, their technician Giannini took my phone without asking me for an 'important, critical, and may-cause-an-explosion-if-you-are-not-careful-enough' experiment." Fran paused, and noticed that Bel's grin was gone when Fran mentioned it may blow up. "And apparently, the experiment failed and whoever uses it for more than fifteen minutes will be in trouble."

Shit. How many minutes did Bel use the phone already?

"What... kind of trouble?" Bel asked while praying that the consequences are not too bad.

"The user's phone will explode, but that's not the worst." Fran noticed that Bel's expressions are getting more and more suspicious. "The person on the other side of the phone will get affected as well... His or her phone will start to emit a special 'Vongola style' explosive radiation (as Giannini calls it) that may destroy everything around him or her."

This is bad. Very bad.

And of course, Bel can't stop it now. Fran's phone call is still connected to Mukuro's phone and it is definitely more than fifteen minutes now.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Mukuro impatiently tapped his fingers as he waited for Belphegor to complete the test that he gave Fran. After a while, he decided that he should just listen to music while waiting. So, he linked his headphone to his computer and turned the music volume to 100%.

The music was even louder than the explosions happening behind him that he was completely unaware of.

"What the hell is happening here?" Ken, one of the highly authorized advisor of the Kokuyo kingdom, yelled when he noticed that explosions were coming from Rokudo Mukuro's room, and part of the castle were on fire. "Holy shit, what did Mukuro-san do this time?"

"I hope he isn't trying to cook again." Chikusa, who also an advisor, sighed and readjusted his glasses as he observed the explosions. "The last time he stepped into the kitchen, he burned half of the building."

"Is Mukuro-san still in there?" Ken ignored what Chikusa said and asked. "We have to go save him!" He immediately grabbed Chikusa's arm impatiently and ran inside the fiery building, only to find Mukuro listening to music on his computer and humming 'kufufu kufufu kufufu no fu~', while his phone is acting completely weird behind him with a 'warning' signal on the screen.

"MUKURO-SAN! THE CASTLE IS ON FIRE!" Ken yelled at the top of his lungs and Mukuro still couldn't hear him.

"Ken. There is no use. He wasn't even able to hear the explosions... Sigh, and there is only one way to save him now." Chikusa said without raising the volume of his own voice. "Mukuro-sama, the prince of Vongola kingdom just invited you on a date."

Almost immediately, Mukuro pulled his headphones out of his ears and dashed out of the castle.

Oh, the power of love.

Meanwhile, something very uninteresting is happening in the Varia castle.

"Huh, the phone is still intact." Fran examined his phone. "Are you sure that you used it just now? Could it be just some other phone with my father's phone number?"

"Who the heck would have your father's phone number besides you inside this castle?" Bel asked.

"True. But damn, that means my father is still safe and intact just like the phone. That's sad." Fran threw his phone on Bel's bed and sighed. "I'll go get something to eat."

Bel followed him, and wondered if there is any other way to test whether Fran is truly female.

Both of them did not know that the unexpected aftermath of using the phone has just begun.

That night, Fran's phone was kept on the nightstand. Belphegor was fast asleep in his bed while Fran was sleeping on the couch, but Fran was wide awake. Something felt weird. The aura of the room was weird.

It felt warm. Pleasantly warm. But in a way that set him on edge. The so-called princess was feeling uncomfortable within this atmosphere. Eventually, he gave in to the strange air, and he stood, then paced around the room a bit, wondering what could be causing this.

He tried opening a window, but instead of cold air coming in, the warmth only spread outside. "Tch," Fran snickered, walking back to Belphegor. He was going to call out the prince's name to wake him up, but something changed.

Instead, he reached out, and placed a single finger on the prince's shoulder, before moving it down Belphegor's arm.

The prince was even warmer than the odd air around them. And so, sleepy and uncomfortable, Fran silently moved into the bed beside the prince, and he cuddled up close to the warmth, suprised by how comfortable Bel was.

"You're cold, Froggy," came a gentle murmur of Bel's voice.

"And you're really warm, Bel," the other quietly replied.

And they both fell asleep.

The next abnormal morning, everything went on as usual. Queen Squalo, with 'her' loud voice, woke up the king of Varia which caused even more noise. Lussuria woke up after that, and his voice just pissed the king and the queen off, and so, the royal hunting dog was unleashed to take care of him. The domino effect continued, but somehow, it never reached Bel and Fran.

"Nnnnnn..." Fran stretched in a lazy manner while groaning softly as he woke up. Sleepily, his hands searched for something warm to hug. Maybe the blanke- NO. Nope. Not hugging the blanket. It doesn't look good for a boy to hug a blanket. Not very manly. Hmmm, why would there even be a fluffy blanket to start with since Fran was sleeping on the cou-... "Too. Much. Thinking..." Fran groaned again, obviously brain-dead in the morning.

Fran has three things that he hates. Frogs, Mukuro, and Mornings. He sighed, and cuddled up to the nearest warmth source that he could find.

"...?" Bel opened his eyes as something cuddled up to him. This little 'thing' was wrapped in fluffy blankets, possibly cold because of the air conditioner. Well, 'it' was probably looking for something warm. "...Cute. Ushishi..."

Bel was tired, and he doesn't even know why. He usually feels tired when he did something horrible to someone, which he didn't, did he? Completely ignoring the fact that he destroyed most of the Kokuyo castle, nope.

Bel lazily wrapped his arms around the cute little thing in front of him (without confirming what it is), and fell asleep again.

And Fran's phone was still kept sitting on the nightstand; Bel's room was very peaceful until the devil rang the phone.

Ring ring riiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnngggg ggg.

"Urgh." Fran shrugged out of his fluffy blankets and forcefully grabbed his phone. "Who are you."

It didn't sound like a question because it wasn't. There is only one person who will call him at a time like this.

"Fran!" Yup, it was Mukuro. "Something happened! I-"

"Don't disturb my peaceful sleep with your not-so-important news." Fran complained in monotone.

"You are still sleeping? It's 1:00 in the afternoon."

"Yes. I AM still sleeping. I'm hangi-..."

"Are you sleeping with Belphegor?"

"Why, of course n-..." Fran took a while to snap out of his sleepiness and realize what was going on inside the bedroom. Bel was hugging him, still sleeping. He was sitting on Bel's royal king-size bed.

"Well, if you are not, then good. Don't wrap yourself in blankets and cuddle up to Belphegor. I know how you sleep at night, Fran, and this bad habit will get you into trouble. I'll stop disturbing your sleep now." Mukuro hung up.

Fran was very certain that he did both of the things that Mukuro just told him not to do.

Fran paused, glancing over his shoulder. 'What did that pineapple mean by how I sleep? I sleep just fine.'

"Mm... cute... little... princess...," Bel mumbled in his sleep, and Fran tensed, a chill running up his spine as he felt a warm breath down his neck. He wasn't quite sure what to do. But, being Fran, a solution came purely on instinct.

"Pervy prince!" he shouted, whirling around and smashing a fist into the prince's stomach. Bel doubled over, groaning, before glancing up at the 'princess' and sighing.

"What are you doing?" he sighed. "You crawled into the bed, you know."

"Did not," Fran muttered, immediately getting up. "Stupid pri-" Fran cut himself off when Bel wrapped his arms around the teal-haired male's upper body.

"Why is Froggy so flat-chested?" Bel asked. Fran blushed for reasons he himself didn't know, and he whirled around, delivering a fierce slap to Belphegor's face.

"Don't even," he muttered, before leaving. Bel grinned.

"Oh, Froggy. I love it when you keep secrets."

Fran sighed heavily. Obviously, Bel already found out about his secret.

"I don't think this is a secret anymore, is it?" Fran asked in a semi-sarcastic tone, and his lover looked at him curiously.

"Huh? Why is it not a secret anymore?" Bel asked. "Tell me your secret, Froggy~"

So basically Fran just gave himself out.

"Listen, Bel, there is something that you really need to know... before our... marriage." Fran stuttered as he tried to find a nice way to confess his secret.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Mukuro was in a good mood. Very good mood. Why? Because he had just figured out another to earn his beloved Tsunayoshi's heart. Okay, fine, the previous plan was stupid, but that was because he didn't have enough time to think because that damn Hibari is there to confuse- wait, wrong word- to 'distract' him.

Anyhow, the previous plan wasn't a complete failure. It just proved that Tsunayoshi is not one of the 'normal' people who likes handsomeness.

So, plan A failed. Moving on to PLAN B.

What is plan B? It is a... SECRET, just in case if there are anyone lurking around the Vongola castle who can read his mind.

Happily, Mukuro approached the Vongola castle once again with his secret plan and his phone rang just before he enters the five mile radius. "Oh, come on, who is this?" Mukuro checked the caller ID and saw Fran's name.

It could be something urgent. A responsible father never ignore his daughter's call, yes? Yes.

"Fran?" Mukuro picked up the phone. "What's wrong, little one?"

"I need to tell you something, father. It is about... the 'secret'. I accidentally spilled it out; I'm sorry." Fran's tone sounded really like he was apologizing.

Mukuro frowned. "What secret? Oh hell, don't tell me you told-"

"Yes, I did. Look, I'm really sorry, okay? And he didn't reall-"

"Oh no, what have you done! I was going to-"

"I know, I know! I tried to keep it a secret but then-"

"Now Tsunayoshi is definitely going to think that I am a creepy stalker! Forever!" Mukuro cried loudly while Fran sounded very confused over the phone.

"Wait, what does this have to do with dame-Tsuna?" Fran asked. "What are you talking about?"

"So you are not talking about 'the secret'?"

"I AM talking about 'the secret'!"

"Then why would you not understand?"

"I don't think we are on the same page, father." Fran said in his normal monotone, not trying to apologize anymore. "What's the secret you are talking about?"

"Then what is yours?" Mukuro asked back in confusion.

"Belphegor found out that I am a male." Fran said. "He said he doesn't mind. Really."

"Oh. OH." Mukuro sighed in realizing that it was not 'his secret'. "It is about time that he figures that out. Now please excuse me while I go to the Vongola castle and pay Tsunayoshi-kun a visit."

Sometimes, Fran wonders if Mukuro even cared a little about him.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Bel... was in shock.

_'Listen, Bel, there is something that you really need to know... before our... marriage.'_

_'I'm a dude.'_

The prince had had his suspicions, of course, but hearing Fran blurt it out made it so much more shocking. It kind of felt like a slap to the face... minus the sting. It just left an annoying, numb feeling inside him, and he didn't like it.

It didn't matter much, of course, because more than half of the Varia's royalty were gay, and the other half were bisexual, Belphegor included.

"Ohh, that's what Squalo meant when he said I was just like my father!" Bel realized "It's 'cuz I totally didn't notice Froggy was a dude!" Fran glanced at the prince, having just closed his cell phone, and Belphegor looked back to him, as if he'd had a sudden epiphany. "This is a good thing," Bel said, taking Fran's hands. "If Froggy's a dude, he's more apt to take care of himself, and I won't have to work super hard to save you from certain destruction."

Fran deadpanned. "What?"

"Well, you can't exactly call a man a 'damsel in distress,' can you?" Bel said, grinning widely. "That's why."

The younger man facepalmed.

His final attempt to break off the marriage had been ruined.

* * *

A/N: Phoenix here! I apologize, also for the lateness of this chapter, but... *glance at roseluva* IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN. o_o ... ^^ Right! Yay, Bel knows Fran is a dude! I've been awaiting that moment since chapter one, hehe! Review or be bitten to death~ ;D


	4. The Fight for Love?

Roseluva: I'm sorry. I am really lagging behind on writing stories oAo I promise myself I would update more often but I always forget. And... I didn't proofread this so forgive me for any errors.

* * *

"M-Mukuro-kun?" Tsuna smiled awkwardly when he found Rokudo Mukuro, once again, stood in front of the gates of his castle. "I-I-I have something to say-... Um... P-Please come in."

Mukuro felt like he was in heaven. For the first time in months, he has finally and officially been able to step into the Vongola castle, and not just that. This time, Tsunayoshi INVITED him into the castle. This 'relationship' had such a bad start, but everything is resolved with a happy ending.

Or so he thought.

Obviously, Mukuro still hasn't found out that Chikusa, his royal advisor, was lying about the date in order to save him from the terrible fire caused by Belphegor.

Mukuro happily entered the Vongola castle without saying another word, and Tsunayoshi tried to communicate with Mukuro. "Um... Mukuro...-kun. I... er..."

"Yes?" Mukuro eagerly asked.

"My..." Tsuna stuttered again and again from nervousness, but Mukuro didn't seem to mind. "My f-father is holding a banquet tomorrow, and he wants to invite you here. W-Would you be able to come?"

"Of course!" Mukuro replied with a grin, not even thinking about the decision. "Whenever Tsunayoshi-kun needs me, I'm always there for you!"

"T-Thanks... I guess." Tsuna found the last sentence from Mukuro a little... strange. "I already invited Hibari-san and Fran-san, so... Er... See you tomorrow!" Tsuna nervously said in a hurry and pushed Mukuro out of his castle again.

Mukuro's grin froze on his face as he slowly tried to process what Tsuna just said.

He invited who?

Hibari? Fran?

Oh hell. This cannot be good.

x.x.x.x.x.x

"Tsunayoshi invited me to a banquet...," Hibari repeated, still a touch confused. He didn't usually get invited to events, and when he was, they were often private, because Giotto liked to talk to him. Frankly, things like this bored him to death, and often ended with someone - from whatever kingdom, getting bitten to death.

The raven-haired king slowly stood from his throne, gripping the invitation in his right hand. He took a deep breath, put the note in his breast pocket, and headed outside, before starting on his way to Vongola kingdom to pay them an early visit.

x.x.x.x.x.x

"Bel," Fran called, walking into their room. "I got an invite to some banquet Tsuna's having. You wanna come?"

"Do I? Do I?" Bel repeated, an incredulous tone to his voice. "Of COURSE! I'm Froggy's prince, and that means if Froggy is attending an event with another prince... Well, I need to keep an eye on you!"

"Funny you should say that, seeing as you have none," Fran snickered, sitting down on the bed. He tensed slightly as Bel wrapped an arm around his waist, before he settled slightly, and leaned, just the tiniest bit, back into the prince. But even as he accepted the prince's small advance, he said quite clearly, "Burn in hell, my pineapple of a father."

Coincidentally, Mukuro was also cursing his own daughter right now.

"Damn that Fran. Why did he have to be good friends with Tsunayoshi?" Mukuro sighed, very frustrated at the current situation. "I'm not that worried about Hibari; he probably won't come anyways since banquets means crowds."

And, a crowd hater such as Hibari shouldn't show up in banquets, right?

Mukuro just proved himself wrong.

The next day, Mukuro just found the most irritating banquet he had ever been into. The entire Varia royal family was there, probably because the Varia used to have a close alliance with Vongola. The Millefiore royal family was also there, and that made the banquet hall very crowded. The Shimon royal family, whose king is a close friend of Giotto, came as well.

'More importantly, WHAT IS HIBARI DOING HERE?' Mukuro yelled inside his mind.

Three is a crowd, and there are definitely more than three people joining this banquet.

Mukuro did not expect this to be such a horrible nightmare.

Mukuro's frustration only swelled to new proportions when he found out that a seat beside Tsunayoshi wasn't an option. Hibari sat himself firmly beside the young prince, as if daring Mukuro to approach, and Fran sat down beside Tsunayoshi probably just to irritate the pineapple further. The king of Kokuyo reluctantly sat down in a seat opposite to Tsunayoshi, glad at least that they were a bit far down the table, where hopefully, Giotto couldn't see the arguement that was certain to break out.

And then, the line was crossed.

"Hello there, Mukuro-kun~," greeted Byakuran, the king of the Millefiore kingdom, as he sat down beside the blue-haired male. "You know, I can give you another chance. Just let pretty little Fran marry my prince Kikyo."

"I'm sorry, sir, but in case you haven't heard, Fran is already getting married," Mukuro said through gritted teeth. "He had to marry Prince Belphegor (From across the table, said prince obnoxiously waved) in order to stop the war that the Varia kingdom started."

"Oh, really? I never heard about this," Byakuran said in a calm, but menacing tone. "Ah~ Queen Shouichi really doesn't tell me anything these days; it's such a pity. It's starting to look as though Prince Kikyo will never marry."

Mukuro bit back the overpowering urge to insult the white-haired male's 'princess of a prince,' as he knew that Byakuran would all too easily retort that Fran was a 'prince of a princess.'

Ah, pride.

It wasn't long before the banquet officially began, and once everyone was served, Mukuro's mood had begun to lighten. It wasn't a bad feast - good food, fine drinks, and every guest seemed to be having fun.

He was happy... until he looked directly across the table again.

"M-marry? Yeah, I know, but... there's no one I'm really intrested in right now," Tsunayoshi mumbled to Hibari, who had a considerate expression on his face.

"You know Pineapple King is on your trail, right?" the ravenette hinted, his lips quirking up into a smirk. Tsuna blushed.

"Yeah... but... I don't know; he's weird... No offense, Fran."

"None taken," the teal-haired male answered. "My dad's so weird. He pulled the 'look at me, I'm so shiny' trick on Tsuna the other day."

Hibari twitched as if suppressing an outburst of laughter, before patting Tsunayoshi on the head. "Don't worry, kid. He's an **."

SPLAT.

Tsunayoshi paused, not sure quite what just happened, when he tasted the substance that had hit his face, and found it to be steak sauce. Mukuro was sitting upright and leaning over the table, his spoon held like a released catapult, when he realized that he'd missed Hibari, his intended target.

"You dirty little pineapple," Hibari snarled, his eyes seeming to catch fire. The ravenette grabbed his fork, took up a forkful of peas (because only herbivores eat that green crap), and he launched the vegetables across the table, successfully hitting Mukuro with each and every one.

"You okay, Mukuro-kun?" Byakuran hummed, before frowning when Mukuro didn't respond, apparently stunned. "I'll play, too!" the albino said eventually, skewering one of his many roasted marshmallows on a fork and flinging them back at Hibari. Not expecting it, the king of Namimori was promptly hit in the face.

And then, Fran threw an entire mashed potato at Mukuro for the fun of it.

Belphegor followed suit,

And chaos broke out.

"Shou-chan!" Byakuran hurriedly ran to Irie Shouichi, who (unwillingly) became the wife of the Millefiore king a while ago. "Lend me the marshmallow gun!"

"Byakuran-san, this is a banquet, not a battlefield! You shouldn't join all the other kings and princes on throwing food all over the place- Tsunayoshi-kun! Are you all right?" Shouichi asked in a worried tone when he saw Tsunayoshi getting hit by a 'atomic bomb' fruit punch attack.

"Damn Fran, how dare you hit Tsunayoshi-kun with that disgusting fruit punch!" Mukuro said angrily, and held a pineapple in his hand, completely ready to throw it at his daughter.

"Don't you dare hitting my froggy princess with that spiky fruit, you ugly pineapple!" Belphegor yelled as he 'protected' his froggy by standing right in front of Fran. No one noticed that Byakuran secretly stole the marshmallow gun from his wife when all this chaos was taking place.

Eventually, this turned into a two on one fight. Hibari and Belphegor against 'the ugly pineapple'.

"Fran-san! We have to do something to stop them!" Tsuna wiped away most of the fruit punch that was soaking his shirt, and hoped for some help from his friend. "Please! Before they destroy the castle!"

Fran stared at Tsuna emotionlessly. "You are the ultimate uke that everyone is in love, wait, obsessed with, dame-Tsuna. You should be the one fixing this."

"I'm the what?" Tsuna innocently blinked at Fran. "No, wait, this is not the time for jokes! Fran-san, please help! Mukuro-kun is your father and Belphegor-san is your husb-"

"NO. That pineapple is NOT my father, and that prince is NOT my husband." Fran 'clarified'.

Right when Tsuna was about to argue, Byakuran jumped out of nowhere and yelled, "Sneak attack!"

BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG.

Byakuran easily took care of each of his potential enemies (including Hibari, Fran, Belphegor, and Tsunayoshi), winked at Mukuro, then shot him with a marshmallow just to be fun. But he wasn't finished.

He then proceeded to hit everyone at the table - including but not limited to Giotto and his wife, Shouichi. "Everyone loves marshmallows!" he laughed manically, until the gun was suddenly taken from him. As he found his favorite weapon turned against him by prince Belphegor, he put his hands in the air, and was shot almost instantly. Belphegor grinned, but just when king Giotto was about to praise him for a job well done, he turned to the table, and began to shoot people again, although he was a bit more discriminating as to who he shot.

"VOOOOOIIII!"

Belphegor froze. "Mother?" he asked the table, before he was hit in the back of the head with a fish and knocked out.

"I come here looking to sneak in on the BANQUET, and ALL I FIND is a FOOD FIGHT!" announced Squalo as he stepped forward, a ridiculously large fish hanging by its tail in his hand.

"Did Mr. Tuna want to 'sneak in,' too?" Fran snickered. Squalo suddenly began to swing the fish around, and he made short work of knocking out Mukuro with it, too.

"Does THAT answer your question, brat?" he growled.

"No, actually. Not really," Fran replied.

It wasn't long before everyone other than Tsuna went all out on this food fight. Being the angelic Tsunayoshi, he tried to stopped this fight with everything he can do. Failed, of course.

Fine, if the angelic Tsunayoshi doesn't work, then they'll just be stopped. The hard way.

"Uhhh, I feel a strange killing aura from dame-Tsuna." Fran suddenly said in monotone, pulling the shirt of his future husband.

"So? What's wrong with that?" Belphegor had no plans to stop this food fight.

"From my previous experiences, I know this is not a good thing." Fran nodded, as if thinking about something thoroughly, "We need to get out of here. Fast."

"Or else?" Belphegor still did not stop throwing food at Byakuran who is being attacked by the 'Triple Alliance' (Mukuro, Hibari, and Belphegor).

"Or else all of us here will be dead. That dame-Tsuna might not look it, but he has a strong tutor from the Arcobaleno kingdom who teaches him how to fight." Fran pulled on Belphegor's shirt again, this time, along with a Fran-styled pout.

"Froggy, stop pulling on my shirt. You are ruining it!" Bel paid no attention to Fran at all.

"But-"

"ENOUGH!" Tsuna yelled, and everyone in the banquet room stopped their action-packed life or death fighting.

Tsuna was irritated.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, I..." Mukuro tried to explain, but Tsuna cut him off.

"Mukuro and Hibari, sit over at that corner and think about what you did." Tsuna said with a semi-glare. "Fran, please don't let your husband-"

"Future husband. Not approved yet." Fran corrected, and Bel pouted like a child next to him.

"Fine. Don't let your future husband AND your father get out of control again." Tsuna sighed. "Shouichi-...san, please take that gun away and talk to Byakuran. Everyone else, please help to clean up this place."

x.x.x.x.x

Mukuro was mad. Not because of Tsuna, of course, he never gets mad at Tsuna. But why the hell does he have to place him and Hibari together? Even Fran is more tolerable!

"Sit away from me, you pineapple." Hibari said in annoyance, and tried to kick him away. "I can't stand the stench that reeks from your fruity head."

Mukuro glared at the skylark.

Things are going much worse than he thought it would be.

"What I can't stand is you. Always making me look so bad in front of Tsunayoshi!" Mukuro protested. Hibari lokoed back at him, incredulous.

"Oh, I make YOU look bad?" he protested. "You're always ruining my figure. I would have a lot more respect if it wasn't for you, pineapple."

"Respect? Wait, do you... do you like Tsunayoshi, Hibari?"

The king of Namimori shook his head.

"... Oh! Yes, you do, you're blushing!" Mukuro said, grinning creepily. "I see, that's what it is. No worries, if absolutely neccessary, I could share him a bit!"

"It's not Tsunayoshi," Hibari snapped.

"Oh no, Kyouya, it's too obvious," Mukuro laughed, about to tease more when Hibari grabbed him by the collar.

"Stop making such an indecent pose in front of Tsunayoshi," he muttered. Mukuro noted the fact that he was nearly sitting in his fellow king's lap, and he smirked.

"Does it make you uncomfortable?" he asked. Hibari growled low in his throat, and the illusionist was about to laugh and tease him more when the ravenette lunged forward, crashing their lips together. Almost immediately, the king of Kokuyo backed up, his eyes wide. "K... Kyouya...," he whispered.

"Hn. Hope you've learned your lesson," the other snorted.

Mukuro couldn't help but wonder whan the next lesson would be.

...

Tsunayoshi was having some mixed emotions.

There were several reason, but one of them stood out - the fact that he'd just seen that kiss between the kings of Kokuyo and Namimori... and the fact that he hadn't been bothered in the slightest by the sight.

"Hey, Tsuna?" Fran said awkwardly. "You've got this cloudy look in your eye... I don't think it's healthy."

"Ah... no, I'm fine...," the prince breathed, blushing slightly. "I just... saw something I shouldn't have." The confused Fran cocked his head slightly (having not witnessed the exchange between the two kings), before shrugging it off and sighing.

"Prince the weirdo and I are gonna head home," he said, "after all, he needs to take a shower, and I don't want to bear through anymore of this chaos. No offense."

"No... um, none taken," Tsuna replied, before giving a small smile. "Thanks for coming, Fran."

"Yeah. See you," the teal-haired princess sighed, before leading Bel out of the palace. Giotto awkwardly stood, before yelping as Queen Squalo smacked him in the back with a huge fish. The blond king persistantly stood back up, and gave a small laugh, being so lighthearted.

"Well, this was fun, but we really need to wrap it up," he called. "After all, we need to get this cleaned."

Across the hall, Byakuran pouted as Shouichi chastised him for his behavior. "You know, Shou-chan, I was just defending Mukuro-kun." He knew it was a mistake the moment he said it. Shouichi flicked him on the forehead, and folded his arms, looking completely ready to complain.

"I'm your wife," Shouichi announced (used to the title after so many years). "Not Mukuro. You're always looking at other men, and I don't appreciate it."

"Shou-chan...," Byakuran murmured, before leaning in and kissing the queen fiercely. "Thanks~ You always remind me that there really was a reason I married you!"

The redhead facepalmed.

Meanwhile, the Vongola prince was trying to clean up the entire place on his own. He sighed and realized that he probably shouldn't have invited so many different people to this banquet. Sighing, he kindly asked his servants to help out and was just about to go get a bucket of water for the clean up.

A bucket of water was place in front of him gently.

"Oh, uh, thanks..." Tsunayoshi said and looked in front of him to see who it was that helped him. "...Who are you?"

Standing in front of the young prince was a girl with violet hair and a pineapple haircut. That haircut triggered some... rather bad memories.

"...Chrome Dokuro." She answered.

"Would you rather me calling you Dokuro-san or Chrome?"

"I don't care." What a straightforward answer.

"Why did you help me?" Tsuna asked. "If you are invited here as a guest, then you can leave. I'll clean this up and-"

"Because Mukuro-sama asked me to stalk you (secretly) and watch you and help you when he is not here."

...That was not expected.

"... Why the hell would Mukuro want to do this?" Tsuna muttered in a low voice to himself, but Chrome heard it.

"Because Mukuro-sama likes you and wants to know what you like so he can find you a suitable gift."

"Gift for what?" Tsuna had a bad feeling about this.

"That I cannot tell you."

Things don't seem to be going easy for Tsunayoshi at all.

Meanwhile, in the Kokuyo palace...

"Just let Chikusa there take your coat," Mukuro said as he headed into his palace. Hibari reluctantly removed the coat from his shoulders, letting a beanie-wearing servant take it, before he followed the blue-haired male.

"Your palace is clean," the raven-haired king noted. "I didn't expect that from you." The other faked a smile.

"I have people," he said simply. "So tell me, Kyouya, what do you feel for Tsunayoshi? And... what do you feel for me?"

The king of Namimori glared. "You answer first, herbivore," he growled.

"I love Tsunayoshi," Mukuro said, "and you... I'm not sure about you. Fufufu~ I didn't expect that little stunt you pulled earlier."

Hibari rolled his eyes. "Well, pineapple, I'll have you know that Tsunayoshi and I have been close for a while. Brotherly, you might say, but I don't know if I'd go for more with him. You, on the other hand..."

Mukuro looked at him expectantly, and Hibari scowled.

"I've never liked you."

Mukuro facepalmed.

* * *

Phoenix: Hello everyone~ We're still alive! XD So, much, much fluff in this chapter and... gasp, could it be? Relationship progress? Well, THAT didn't take long. XP Thanks to everyone for your patience, and please leave a review! :O We need it now more than ever!


End file.
